La quantité qui manquait
by ByaRenFangirl
Summary: Lorsque Byakuya assiste à la fin d'un concours de beuverie auquel Renji participe et qu'il ramène ce dernier chez lui… Comment réagira-t-il après que ce dernier, ayant une forte quantité d'alcool dans le sang, décide de devenir très entreprenant ? OS, ByaRen et quelques couples secondaires (qu'on retrouvera probablement de manière plus détaillée dans un second chapitre).


Yeah, mon premier ByaRen ! Il était temps ! :D

Bref, l'idée de cette fic m'a été donnée par Kacisasaa. On se retrouve en bas pour que je vous dise quels étaient les termes exacts de la demande, parce que si je vous les dis maintenant, ça risque de gâcher un certain effet de surprise. ^^ Idem pour le titre, je vous explique à la fin ! ^^

Donc, bla bla bla, comme d'hab', tous les bishos de Bleach, dont Byakuya et Renji, sont à Kubo-sensei… T_T Vaut peut-être mieux, vous me direz. xD

J'ai adoré l'écrire, ça m'a pris… 9 jours ! ^^ Et je suis fière de moi, c'est ma fic la plus longue, et même le lemon est long ! :D Et je crois que c'est la mieux écrite, mis à part que j'ai l'impression que je répète certains mots trop souvent, faute de synonymes… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

Tous portèrent leur coupe de saké à leurs lèvres suite à l'annonce du départ donnée par leur collègue à l'opulente poitrine, Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Comme assez fréquemment, elle organisait des concours de beuverie entre plusieurs officiers gradés de différentes divisions. Actuellement, les participants à cet énième concours étaient à peu près les mêmes que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, l'organisatrice du concours elle-même, Shûhei Hisagi, de la neuvième division, les inséparables de la onzième, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira de la troisième, qu'on avait obligé à participer pour se changer les idées, et enfin, Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la si ordonnée sixième division, mais qui restait un ancien membre de la onzième, ce qui justifiait sa situation présente. En bref, une belle bande de six habitués qui ne se demandaient même pas comment ils pourraient rentrer une fois leur soirée achevée, bien que tous ceux qui les connaissaient savaient dans quel état catastrophique ils finissaient à chaque fois. D'ici une heure à peine, ils seraient tous incapables de dire quoique ce soit de cohérent. Ils entamaient déjà leur seconde coupe, voir même troisième pour ceux qui prenaient de l'avance sur leurs concurrents.

* * *

Ce soir là, il y avait eu une réunion de capitaines qui avait démarré un peu plus tôt, et c'est ce qui avait d'ailleurs permis à nos six joyeux lurons cités précédemment de s'octroyer le droit de boire plus que de raison. Plus tard dans la soirée, après la réunion, deux personnes revêtant l'uniforme des shinigamis ainsi qu'un haori blanc par-dessus arpentaient les rues du Seireitei dans le calme de la nuit sans échanger aucun mot. Aucun n'aimant particulièrement converser de choses futiles, chacun supportait, voire appréciait le silence de l'autre. Mais, ce silence fut brisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une rue aussi déserte que les autres où se trouvait une taverne, seul bâtiment encore éclairé à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Alors que les deux capitaines s'approchaient de l'établissement, pensant passer devant sans s'en soucier, un homme aux cheveux rouges en fut éjecté par une fenêtre qui vola en éclats, et atterrit à leurs pieds.

« Ikkaku, viens te baaattre ! » beugla-t-il en tentant vainement de se relever, sans comprendre qu'il était déjà en plein combat.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes, le capitaine de la dixième division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, releva la tête vers son ainé.

« Kuchiki. » l'appela-t-il, comme pour lui demander s'ils devaient intervenir ou non.

Le dénommé Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, hocha la tête, tentant de garder son calme.

« Je vais le ramener chez moi, les quartiers des hommes de la division sont bien trop loin. » expliqua-t-il à son collègue en soulevant son subordonné, qui s'était évanoui après être retombé en essayant de se lever.

Le jeune capitaine comprit par l'expression du chef de clan que, malgré ses paroles pouvant être interprétées comme un acte de bonté, le vice-capitaine allait être sévèrement puni pour sa conduite honteuse. Mais, on entendit soudain un rire aigu et sonore s'élever du bar, ce qui fit palpiter une veine sur la tempe d'Hitsugaya, qui entre brusquement dans la taverne, s'écriant :

« MATSUMOTOOOOO !

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, capitaine Hitsugaya… » fit Byakuya ironiquement avec un sourire intérieur, partant en un shunpô avec le bras de son vice-capitaine par-dessus son épaule. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à plaisanter (1), imaginer le pauvre capitaine Hitsugaya s'en sortir avec cinq personnes ivres à gérer était une pensée amusante.

* * *

(2) Lorsqu'Hitsugaya arriva dans le bar, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui fut désastreux. Ikkaku, légèrement blessé, cherchait toujours son précédent adversaire :

« Tu t'caches, 'spèce de lâche ? Renji, montre toooaa ! »

Kira se lamentait dans un coin, bégayant entre deux sanglots comme quoi il était nul, inutile, pitoyable, et un tas d'autres adjectifs du même registre, Yumichika s'était évanoui à même le sol, une bouteille à la main, et sa posture pathétique contrastait avec sa définition de la beauté à laquelle il était habituellement si attaché, et Hisagi semblait être le moins atteint, puisqu'il était assis à une table, le regard vide et avec un sourire béat. Mais la pire était Matsumoto, ce qui justifiait la colère qui s'était emparée de son capitaine. Cette dernière entamait un striptease, pour le plus grand bonheur du barman, seul être encore en état de s'y intéresser. En effet, il était si tard qu'ils étaient les derniers clients, les serveurs étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et comme nous l'avons observé précédemment, les amis de la blonde plantureuse étaient ivres morts.

« Oh, capitaaaiiine ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nouuus…? Ou vous voulez m'accompagner…? » demanda ladite blonde d'un air mi aguicheur mi innocent, seule à avoir remarqué son entrée.

C'en fut trop pour Hitsugaya, qui réussit bienheureusement à faire revêtir son shihakusho, son obi et son foulard rose à sa vice-capitaine par elle-même (3). Puis, cette dernière sous le bras (4), il héla les deux hommes encore en état de marcher correctement.

« Hisagi, Madarame ! Débarrassez ce bar immédiatement si vous voulez éviter les ennuis – le capitaine Kuchiki m'a paru mécontent de cette attitude, et surtout de celle du vice-capitaine Abarai – et ramenez vos amis chez eux, si vous le pouvez. » fit-il en désignant les deux loques étendues au sol. Les deux désignés, comprenant quel serait le sort de leur ami aux cheveux rouges et ne voulant pas subir le même, reprirent rapidement une relative conscience, et hochèrent la tête pour confirmer l'ordre.

« Bien, capitaine Hitsugaya, je vais ramener Kira à sa chambre de sa division, ce n'est pas loin de la neuvième ! Pratique, hein ?! Mais j'y pense, ça a bien dû aider Aizen, le capitaine Tôsen et Ichimaru dans leur conspiration… » eût le malheur de rappeler Hisagi en soulevant Kira pour le mettre sur son dos.

« Bouhouhouh, capitaine Ichimaru… » continuait à sangloter le blond, s'accrochant désespérément à son senpai, cherchant du réconfort chez ce dernier, qui tentait vainement de le calmer.

A part, Ikkaku jubilait, marmonnant pour lui-même :

« Héhé, si j'dois ramener Yumichika, seul, à cette heure… J'vais pouvoir en profiter…

- Profiter de quoi, Madarame ?

- Ah, rien, capitaine Hitsugaya, rien du tout ! »

« C'est pas de votre âge… » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Et c'est sous ces deux spectacles affligeants qu'Hitsugaya les quitta.

« Hep, vous oubliez quelque chose ! »

Le barman tendit une feuille au jeune capitaine, tandis que les quatre insouciants partaient. Hitsugaya faillit s'étouffer.

« C'est leur consommation qu'ils n'ont pas payée. J'ai ajouté le prix de la vitre (et d'une table et de deux chaises cassées). »

Furieux, Hitsugaya froissa la feuille en fermant son poing, et réussit à retrouver un semblant de calme pour promettre qu'il veillerait à ce que les shinigamis paieraient leurs dégâts dès le lendemain, ou que ce montant serait déduit de leur paie. Le barman le laissa alors s'en aller, confiant en un capitaine du Gotei 13.

* * *

Byakuya arriva, portant son lieutenant, au manoir Kuchiki. Ses gardes lui ouvrirent les portes, et il s'en suivit un dialogue visuel avec leur maître derrière leur respectueux et habituel « Bienvenue, Byakuya-sama », le regard de ce dernier signifiant « Si vous osez mentionner le fait que vous avez vu mon vice-capitaine dans un état aussi négligé à qui que ce soit, je vous assure que vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Senbonzakura. » et celui de ses hommes de main acquiesçant.

Il alla dans ses quartiers avec l'homme endormi, le déposa sur un futon – préparé par ses domestiques en le voyant arriver – dans sa propre chambre, et alla ensuite chercher une gourde d'eau fraiche, pour que son lieutenant reprenne ses esprits et écoute attentivement les sermons qu'il lui préparait pour son réveil, ainsi que de quoi désinfecter les blessures mineures qu'il avait reçues lors de sa rixe avec le troisième siège. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, le rouge était assis sur le futon et semblait déjà plus conscient qu'auparavant, même si son esprit devait encore être embrumé.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tiens, bois, c'est de l'eau. Et enlève ton haut. » lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la gourde et en lui montrant le désinfectant, tout en gardant un ton encore plus froid et sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. Le vice-capitaine s'exécuta, sans s'étonner de la présence de son capitaine, comprenant la gravité de son erreur et qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire ce dernier. Une fois son shihakusho tombé au sol, il commença à boire le liquide, auquel il trouva un goût d'alcool, mais se dit que c'était à cause de son excès un peu plus tôt. Byakuya s'agenouilla et commença à soigner Renji, ses mains parcourant lentement et délicatement son torse.

« Renji. J'espère que tu es parfaitement conscient des conséquences de tes actes. Une telle attitude jette le discrédit sur notre division, ainsi que le fait de ne pas savoir t'arrêter quand il le faut ou de boire jusqu'à en être incapable de te contrôler. Boire en compagnie de collègues peut passer. Boire autant, détruire une taverne et être incapable de travailler correctement le lendemain est inadmissible. Dois-je te rappeler la devise de la sixième division ? « Noblesse, Pureté et Rationalité. » Un Noble doit toujours avoir le contrôle de soi. Il faut garder son corps et son esprit sains et Purs, et donc, limiter l'alcool. Et il faut rester Raisonnable dans ses décisions, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce soir, tu as entièrement bafoué cette devise. D'autant plus que tu es le lieutenant de la sixième division. Je ne peux pas t'enlever ton grade pour une telle raison, car elle n'est pas suffisante, et car peu de gens ont le niveau requis pour ce poste. Mais, en tant que mon second, j'attends de toi que tu sois exemplaire. Il en va de la réputation de la division ainsi que de la mienne et de celle de mon clan. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris. A partir de demain, je veux que tu sois à la division et te mettes au travail une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, et ce durant trois jours. Chaque fois que je te reprendrai à dénigrer ainsi la discipline que je m'efforce de mettre en place, cette peine doublera en durée. Si cela ne suffit pas, que tu sois vice-capitaine ou non, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de te renvoyer à la onzième division : la sixième ne peut fonctionner correctement s'il n'y règne pas l'ordre ainsi que le respect de la hiérarchie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Renji ? »

Le lieutenant était resté étrangement calme. Il se serait défendu verbalement, en temps normal. Mais, il n'opposait aucune résistance aux paroles de son capitaine, et cela empêchait ce dernier de se montrer suffisamment sévère dans son ton, d'autant plus qu'il soignait le premier, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère plus calme, et que celui-ci était toujours légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait l'ébène.

« C… Capitaine… » fit le tatoué, soupirant et rougissant sous l'effet de la chaleur qu'il ressentait, comme s'il était fiévreux.

« Renji ? » répondit ledit capitaine, se questionnant sur l'état de conscience de son lieutenant.

Puis, lorsqu'il baissa enfin les yeux, un peu par hasard, il remarqua l'érection monumentale du rouge. Offusqué et surpris, il s'éloigna, légèrement mais brusquement, de l'autre, qui, sous l'étonnement, laissa tomber la gourde « d'eau », dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Byakuya put alors sentir une forte odeur d'alcool en un instant, et se rendit compte de son erreur : dans la pénombre, il avait confondu une gourde d'eau avec une autre remplie de saké. Maudissant le fait qu'il y ait eu du saké dans les cuisines du manoir alors qu'ils n'en consommaient que peu, le noble se rendit compte que Renji n'avait rien écouté ni compris de son discours sur la discipline, et qu'il n'était pas à blâmer pour ça, puisqu'il avait lui-même contribué à empirer l'état du rouge. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi pouvait bien penser son lieutenant et vu la gêne du moment présent, il se demanda : comment cela allait-il finir…? Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, le noble capitaine ne put remarquer son second s'approcher de lui comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie. Celui-ci le ramena à la réalité en le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos et en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Renji ! Que fais-tu ?! »

Inhabitué à ce genre de situation et ne sachant pas comment réagir, le chef de clan commençait à perdre ses moyens.

« Capitaine… Continuez… Comme tout à l'heure… C'était… Bon… »

Byakuya comprit alors que ce qui avait conduit son vice-capitaine à un tel degré d'excitation était les soins qu'il lui apportait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'osait pas repousser « l'attaquant » d'un coup sec : il savait que ce serait inutile, Renji étant légèrement plus grand et plus musclé, il gagnait sur le plan de la force physique. Et, il espérait également qu'il finirait par s'arrêter de lui-même, recouvrant un minimum de raison. Mais, pour tout de même montrer à son second qu'il refusait de le suivre, il posa ses deux mains sur son torse nu pour l'écarter doucement. Mais Renji ne se laissa pas repousser, et revint à la charge, plus violemment, le contact physique amplifiant son désir.

« Capitaine… Je n'en peux plus… Je vous veux… »

Et il le débarrassa de son haori et de son obi rapidement, laissant son shihakusho s'ouvrir sur son torse. Le regard de son supérieur se fit soudain plus dur.

« Renji. Je ne te permets pas de… »

Byakuya avait semblé retrouver sa confiance en soi habituelle durant un instant, mais Renji, incapable de réfléchir à ses actes, avait étouffé la fin de sa phrase en un baiser. Il couvrait maintenant ses pectoraux de suçons.

« Renji. Je t'ordonne d'arrêter. Mainten- Ah ! »

Son vis-à-vis venait de prendre l'un de ses tétons en bouche et le mordillait avidement. Le noble, tentant de ne pas le montrer, se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir avec un minimum de dignité. Attaquer Renji d'un sort de hadô ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser gravement son lieutenant à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait lui-même commise. Un sort de bakudô ? Il ne pourrait pas le maintenir la nuit entière, ou du moins, pas le temps que Renji se calme. Demander de l'aide ? Encore moins, Byakuya Kuchiki ne demandait de l'aide à personne, et ameuter tout le clan pour être découvert dans une telle situation d'embarras aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Mais, toujours pas moyen de se dégager de la poigne de Renji, et chacun sait qu'il est impossible de raisonner un homme alcoolisé, Byakuya s'en étant rendu compte en voyant son ton sec, habituellement craint de tous, devenir inutile. Mais, alors qu'il tentait d'oublier l'irrespect dont faisait preuve le tatoué pour réfléchir calmement à la décision à prendre dans cette situation, il sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps, sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention pour autant. Etait-ce la proximité de Renji ? Non, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas froid non plus, alors qu'il était en train d'être dénudé par ce dernier. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit une main contre son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son uniforme, il fut le premier surpris du fait que son corps soit à ce point attiré par le rouge ainsi que par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il retint de justesse un gémissement, et tenta ensuite de stopper son érection. Mais, pas moyen de penser à autre chose dans un tel moment, surtout lorsque l'insubordonné lieutenant décida d'enlever les tissus restants puis de prendre son sexe en bouche.

« Renji, a… Arrête ! » fit-il, tentant de repousser son second.

Curieusement, il mit relativement peu de temps à s'arrêter, bien que ce ne fût qu'après plusieurs demandes de la part de son supérieur.

« Aurait-il finalement retrouvé la raison ? » se demanda Byakuya, mi rassuré mi suspicieux, toujours soupirant à cause de la chaleur et de l'excitation qu'il ressentait ainsi que de l'état de trouble dans lequel il se trouvait.

« C… Capitaine… »

Le ton employé par le fougueux lieutenant ne rassura pas le moins du monde son capitaine, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne s'était pas pour autant éloigné de lui.

« Je ne peux plus… Me retenir… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en collant son corps contre le sien.

Les doutes du noble se trouvèrent confirmés : Renji avait bel et bien l'air déterminé à aller plus loin, et il pouvait sentir son sexe dressé lors de ce rapprochement. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose, il était hors de question de se laisser soumettre par celui qui était normalement sous ses ordres. Il repensa à appeler quelqu'un, ce serait toujours mieux que de laisser son lieutenant abuser de lui. Mais, si l'on s'apercevait de l'effet que lui procurait cette situation, cela ferait un scandale. Le clan Kuchiki avait toujours été très attaché aux traditions, alors, si l'on apprenait que le chef du clan prenait du plaisir avec un autre homme, qui plus est son subordonné, tout sauf noble… C'est d'ailleurs surtout pour cela que Byakuya refusait de succomber aux avances de ce dernier. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans son état habituel, il semblait tout de même avoir une certaine conscience de ce qu'il faisait, l'alcool l'aidant seulement dans ses actes en l'empêchant de penser aux conséquences. Et, Byakuya ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'engager dans une relation dès le lendemain matin, à cause de son clan. Oui, il avait toujours eu une très grande estime pour son lieutenant, appréciait sa présence alors que peu de personnes avaient ce privilège de sa part, ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal en l'attaquant pour l'arrêter, et commençait maintenant à se questionner sur ses sentiments pour celui-ci. Il devait même s'avouer qu'il commençait à penser qu'une relation avec lui pourrait s'avérer plaisante. Mais, moralement, il se le refusait : entretenir une relation ainsi, cachés, serait difficile. Mais, ce qui importait était l'instant présent : il peinait fortement à ne pas se laisser aller et répondre au vice-capitaine. A quoi aurait rimé son discours sur le contrôle de soi quelques minutes plus tôt, sinon ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le choix : il comprit rapidement que, ce soir, il serait obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Renji. Le tatoué, suite à sa dernière phrase, défaisait déjà son obi. Byakuya dût alors se résigner à devoir coucher avec lui cette nuit. Mais, s'il devait le faire, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son lieutenant le prendre. Il décida alors de prendre plus d'initiatives pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et commença par dévorer de morsures le cou du rouge. Ce dernier parut légèrement étonné, mais se laissa faire, poussant des soupirs de contentement, et ne chercha pas à retenir un râle rauque lorsqu'il sentit la main de son capitaine venir masturber énergétiquement sa verge tendue.

« Capitaine… N'arrêtez… Surtout pas… »

Pourtant, Byakuya décida de ralentir la cadence. Son subordonné le faisait bien tergiverser sur ce qu'il devait faire depuis tout à l'heure, et ne lui demandait pas son avis. Pourquoi donc se gêner ? Il fut satisfait d'entendre un gémissement déçu de la bouche de celui-ci, comme s'il le suppliait de reprendre comme avant. La demande ne tarda pas à suivre.

« S'il… S'il-vous-plaît, capitaine… »

Byakuya accéléra alors l'allure de son poignet. Il avait maintenant acquis un certain contrôle sur Renji, et pouvait être certain qu'il ne finirait pas en dessous cette fois, du moins. Le faisant se tordre de plaisir, il réussit à l'allonger au sol, sans pour autant arrêter sa main.

« Capitaine, je… Je ne vais… Pas tarder à… »

Comment ? Il avait voulu commencer, et il pensait qu'il arriverait à s'en tirer ainsi ? Ejaculer sans que son capitaine n'ait le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps ? Byakuya était loin d'être d'accord, et retira sa main. Une nouvelle fois, Renji se fit suppliant. En l'embrassant, Byakuya, penché sur lui, fit passer sa main entre les cuisses de son lieutenant pour en caresser l'intérieur et les écarter doucement. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier : qu'il doive être pris par son capitaine ou l'inverse, cela l'importait peu, tant il le désirait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce dernier le prenne directement. Certes lentement, mais sans aucune préparation.

« Ah, c… Capitaine ! » fit Renji, serrant les dents par réflexe pour s'empêcher de crier.

Sentant tout de même la douleur que ressentait le vice-capitaine, Byakuya lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui avant d'entamer quelques va-et-vient. Mais, une fois qu'il commença à nouveau à sentir du plaisir, Renji fut à nouveau amené au plus près de la jouissance.

« Ah… Capitaine… Continuez… Je vais…

- Bakudô no yon : Hainawa. »

Renji ne comprit pas aux mots de son supérieur ce qu'il se passait, mais le comprit rapidement aux sensations qui le parcouraient. Avec ce sort de bakudô, dont il avait nettement réduit la puissance originale, il avait créé une fine mais solide corde nouée à la base de son sexe, l'empêchant d'éjaculer.

« Ah- ! S'il-vous-plaît… Capitaine… Laissez-moi… » supplia-t-il, tentant d'enlever cette entrave avec la force de ses mains.

« Bakudô no ichi : Sai. » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Cette fois, la puissance du sort était considérablement accrue, de manière à ce qu'un vice-capitaine ne puisse s'en défaire. Et, comme il était prévu pour, le sort bloquait ses bras dans son dos. Byakuya reprit ses va-et-vient, tandis que Renji essayait sans succès de se défaire des sorts qui réprimaient sa jouissance.

« Capi… Taine… S'il-vous- »

Son supérieur le fit taire en l'embrassant, puis accéléra ses mouvements.

« Il n'est pas question… Que je te laisse… Venir bien avant moi…

- Je n'en… Peux plus… Je… Veux…

- C'est non. Cela t'apprendra… A ignorer mes ordres. Tu aurais dû arrêter… Quand je te l'ai demandé. »

Suite à ces mots, il remit sa main autour du sexe du rouge, et la bougea sur toute sa longueur, titillant son gland du bout des doigts de temps à autres.

« S'il-vous… Plaît… Libérez-moi… Cap- Aah ! »

Byakuya comprit que c'était dans l'intimité du tatoué qu'il avait atteint un endroit hautement sensible, ce qui l'avait fait crier. Il réitéra alors le même mouvement, avec plus de puissance cette fois-ci, et recommença à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus rapidement.

« Aaah, continuez… ! … Non, laissez… Laissez-moi jouir ! »

Une nouvelle fois, sa demande fut ignorée.

« B… Byaku… Ya ! »

Entendant son prénom à la fois crié et susurré de cette manière par son excitant lieutenant, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Cela le rendit aussitôt incapable de maintenir ses deux sorts plus longtemps, et Renji se répandit sur leurs torses à tous les deux, étant l'un contre l'autre depuis quelques moments. Byakuya ne tarda pas à se retirer de l'intimité de son second, et ils se redressèrent tous les deux. Enfin, plus exactement, Byakuya s'assit et Renji tenta d'en faire de même. Mais c'est le plaisir violent qu'il venait de ressentir ainsi que l'alcool qui lui tournait toujours la tête qui l'en empêchèrent. Il se rattrapa en enlaçant son capitaine de ses bras maintenant libérés, et embrassa ce dernier de manière sensuelle, avant de s'endormir contre son torse. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de porter son lieutenant jusqu'à son propre lit (5), et c'est en le soulevant qu'il entendit ces mots :

« Byakuya… Je t'aime… »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. « A quoi bon, Renji dormait déjà, et c'était dit inconsciemment. » se dit-il pour tenter de se raisonner, en se couchant à côté du lieutenant aux cheveux carmins, passant sa main dedans. (6)

* * *

Renji se réveilla avec le pire mal de crâne de sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup bu la veille, mais quand même… Il reconnut une pièce typiquement japonaise. Pas un endroit qu'il connaissait… Enfin, ce n'était pas rare. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui, quelqu'un lui avait donc offert l'hospitalité. Tiens, il était dans un lit ? Un vrai et pas un vieux futon miteux et inconfortable au possible ? Alors, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait couché avec la personne qui l'avait accueilli, d'autant plus qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement et avait un mal de reins atroce. Il en déduit qu'il l'avait fait avec un homme, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, qui fantasmait sur son capitaine depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, avec l'habillement de la pièce, sobre et traditionnellement japonais, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait être au manoir Kuchiki, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas toutes les pièces, mais s'était dit que c'était impossible, et priait tout de même pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Certes, il désirait fortement posséder – ou être possédé par - son capitaine, mais si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Mais il avisa plus loin, probablement jeté au sol la veille, un haori de capitaine dont put aisément discerner le kanji du nombre six écrit au dos. Il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou jurer de ne plus jamais boire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin la présence à ses côtés, et le reiatsu glacial qui allait avec.

« Tu es réveillé, Renji ? »

Cette voix calme, à la fois douce et hautaine, envoûtante et profonde, était bel et bien celle de Byakuya Kuchiki. C'est l'affolement de son reiatsu lorsqu'il avait remarqué le haori par terre qui avait dû réveiller ce dernier. Beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire à l'instant même.

« Capitaine… »

Il se tourna vers lui, et put observer son torse nu hors de la couette. Ils avaient vraiment… Il n'osait même plus le penser. Mais des images provocantes de la veille envahissaient son esprit. Il se sentait rougir.

« Renji. »

Il fut alors tiré de ses pensées.

« Oui capitaine ? » fit-il, au garde-à-vous.

« Je ne suis pas concerné car, à cause de la réunion d'hier qui a duré tout l'après-midi et fini tard, les capitaines sont en congé aujourd'hui, mais tu es supposé être à la division à huit heures chaque jour. Tu as trois heures de retard. »

Renji ne se formalisa même pas du fait que son capitaine soit toujours autant attaché à son travail dans cette situation, et voulut se relever rapidement pour filer s'habiller. Après tout, il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier, et il avait enfin une échappatoire. Mais l'ébène le retint par le bras.

« Renji. »

Son ton s'était fait glacial.

« Tu oublies une chose. »

Oui, le ton glacial qui indique qu'on l'a fortement contrarié. Et que l'on risque de bien s'entendre avec Senbonzakura si on ne s'excuse pas immédiatement. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut aussi facilement énerver Byakuya Kuchiki ? S'en prendre à sa fierté, et Renji le savait parfaitement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit : se bourrer la gueule et se faire griller par son capitaine n'était pas une bonne chose et était loin d'être respectueux, et tenter de le violer juste après, encore moins. (7)

« Capitaine… Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je n'avais pas prévu que notre… Sortie ferait de tels dégâts. Je sais que ma conduite a été négligente, et que faire de tels excès sont intolérables pour vous. J'éviterai de consommer autant d'alcool à l'avenir, du moins pas la veille d'un jour de travail et pas autant qu'hier, et ferai en sorte que cela ne vous dérange pas, ni vous, ni la division. (8) Mais, c'est surtout pour ce qu'il s'est passé après que je dois m'excuser. »

Renji savait qu'il devait impérativement s'excuser, même s'il se souvenait que son capitaine avait finalement été consentant. Mais, il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il trouvait son capitaine si attirant… Puis, en s'excusant, il se trouverait obligé de dire que c'était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et de renier ses sentiments. Et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il continua néanmoins.

« Je… Ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool. Enfin, si, mais… »

Byakuya le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et satisfait. Satisfait car il avait compris ce que voulait dire le tatoué (9), et qu'il était amusant de le voir bégayer ainsi, et surpris car, même s'il savait déjà ce que pensait le lieutenant, il ne savait pas s'il finirait par l'avouer.

« Enfin, c'est parce que j'étais saoul hier que j'ai eu le courage de le faire (10), mais… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela fait des années maintenant que je vous admire. Mais, depuis mon entrée dans la division… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à vous… Je n'y peux rien, capitaine… Ça peut vous paraître étrange de la part d'un homme, mais… Je vous aime, capitaine… (11) »

Le lieutenant n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Vous m'attirez tellement… Et hier, je… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Capitaine, je… »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de son capitaine se posant sur les siennes. Ce dernier s'en décolla rapidement.

« Je préférais hier lorsque tu m'appelais par mon prénom… »

Renji resta bouche bée. Comment ? Son capitaine l'avait embrassé de son plein gré ? Et il avait osé l'appeler par son prénom la veille ? Et il ne lui en voulait pas ? Cependant, Byakuya mit rapidement fin à ses questions en reprenant son habituelle attitude froide.

« J'accepte tes excuses. Si tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain avant d'aller à la division, ma salle de bain personnelle est juste là. » fit-il en indiquant une pièce adjacente à la chambre.

« M… Merci, capitaine… » répondit Renji, encore sous le choc de la clémence de son capitaine et de son radical changement d'attitude.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ton attitude ne sera pas punie. Tout le temps que tu auras passé ici au lieu d'être à la division, tu le rattraperas en heures supplémentaires après ton service sous ma surveillance, alors dépêche-toi.

- Sous votre surveillance… ? » répéta Renji, espérant comprendre un sous entendu.

« A remplir les formulaires en retard de la division, bien entendu. »

Renji afficha un air déçu.

« Cependant, si tu finis ton travail avant d'avoir fait toutes les heures que tu devais rattraper… » fit Byakuya avec un sourire presqu'invisible à l'œil nu.

A ces mots, Renji sourit et se leva, commençant à se diriger vers la salle de bains. Mais son supérieur l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, pour l'embrasser langoureusement cette fois-ci, faisant comprendre à son lieutenant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, ce fut pour lui laisser un suçon dans le cou, et ainsi lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait.

« Tu peux y aller, maintenant. » fit-il, presque souriant. « Peut-être continuerons-nous ce soir… »

* * *

Renji pensait être incapable de travailler dans la journée, mais, au contraire, il y arrivait parfaitement. S'il s'avançait un maximum dans son travail, la soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Certes, ses séances d'entraînement s'avérèrent difficiles, à cause de quelques courbatures… Mais, plongé dans son travail administratif, il ne vit pas venir l'heure du déjeuner, et ses amis, avec qui il avait l'habitude de manger, les mêmes que la veille, durent venir le chercher à sa capitainerie.

« Ah, désolé, je travaillais, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! » fit Renji.

« Toi, plongé dans ton travail ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Nan, j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire pour me faire passer l'envie de refaire comme hier… »

« En vrai, ça serait plutôt « j'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire si je veux pouvoir refaire comme hier »… » pensa-t-il.

« Sinon, elle est où Matsumoto ?

- Tu vas rire, son capitaine refuse de la laisser sortir ! D'ailleurs, quand on est passés à la dixième, il nous a dit que va falloir qu'on paye notre consommation et tout ce qu'on a cassé, et t'as ta part dedans.

- Et merde, déjà que j'dois faire des heures supp'… A propos, mes quatre heures à rattraper, ça va bien m'empêcher de vous voir après le boulot pendant deux jours.

- Quatre heures ?! Pas de bol, mec ! »

« Si vous saviez, justement, la chance que j'ai… » ajouta-t-il mentalement, un sourire en coin.

« Ca a pas l'air de t'énerver tant que ça, Renji…

- Et si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi tu marches bizarrement, Yumichika ?

- Oh, ça… C'est à cause d'Ikkaku ! » répondit-il d'un air innocent, se moquant de ce que les autres en penseraient.

Le Seireitei entier se doutait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, que ce soit purement sexuel ou qu'ils soient en couple, et tout le monde s'en moquait. « Du moment qu'ils sont forts, j'en ai rien à foutre. », disait leur capitaine. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Kira de rougir furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kira ?

- Oh, ça c'est parce que, hier…

- Taisez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, Hisagi-senpai ! »

Tous comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé à la réaction du blond, et se retinrent de poser des questions. Ils purent alors déjeuner ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, faisant le bilan des dégâts de la veille, et essayant de désigner un gagnant à leur concours de beuverie. Cela mena à bien des débats, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant de souvenirs précis du concours et ne se rappelant que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Après le repas, qui fut animé de joyeuses conversations, Renji retourna à son travail, espérant passer une nouvelle nuit avec son supérieur…

* * *

(1) Bon, plaisanter façon Bya, hein !

(2) Vous risquez de croire à partir de là que la fic va rester centrée sur Hitsugaya, mais nan, c'est pas pour longtemps, vous lisez bien un ByaRen ! ^^

(3) Bah ouais, « bienheureusement », vous l'imaginez, le gamin, revenir à sa division avec sa subordonnée à moitié nue sous le bras, ou la rhabiller lui-même ? xD

(4) On va dire que comme il est capitaine, il peut soulever une femme qui fait deux fois sa taille ! xD

Hitsugaya – Pardon… ?!

ByaRenFangirl - *Flippe sur le coup* *Voit Hitsugaya, remarque qu'elle le dépasse de plus de 20 centimètres, et le regarde de haut* Mouahaha, c'est trop bien d'être enfin plus grande que quelqu'un ! *.* (Oui, l'auteure fait un complexe de taille…)

Hitsugaya - Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru !

BRF – GYAAAARGH ! *Se barre en courant*

(5) Ouais, y'avait bien un futon installé pour Renji, mais bon, c'est pas le moment de laisser son lieutenant dormir tout seul !

(6) J'ai l'impression que les dernières lignes étaient niaises, surtout comparés au lemon juste avant… J'y peux rien, j'crois que c'est la musique que j'ai mise, c'était beaucoup plus calme d'un coup ! .'

(7) Même si c'est un peu la faute de Byakuya pour le coup, fallait pas lui redonner du saké ! xD Mais Renji a pas l'air de s'en rappeler… x)

(8) Bah oui, « du moins pas la veille d'un jour de travail et pas autant qu'hier », on va pas demander à Renji, un ancien bourrin de la onzième, de plus boire une goutte de saké de sa vie ! xD

(9) Merde, c'est seulement maintenant que j'm'aperçois que j'ai fait un lemon avec Renji sans mentionner ses tatouages ! Ça manque de quelque chose du genre « Byakuya parcourut de ses mains le torse de son lieutenant, retraçant les lignes noires qui ornaient le corps de ce dernier. » ou « Il fut l'une des rares personnes à savoir jusqu'où les tatouages de Renji Abarai s'étendaient. »… p Roh, flemme de corriger, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. x)

(10) L'alcool donne des ailes ! Hein ? C'est « Red Bull », la boisson qui donne des ailes ? :o Et merde… Bon, disons « L'amour donne des ailes », dans ce cas !

(11) Désolée, le retour de la musique douce et de la guimauve… -_-'

Voilà, donc, comme je vous l'avais promis au début, voilà les termes de la demande : Renji fait un concours de beuverie avec d'autres shinigamis, son capitaine le récupère, pour éviter qu'il ne puisse pas travailler le lendemain, et en voulant lui donner de l'eau pour lui éclaircir les idées, il se trompe et lui donne du saké. Pour le titre, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident à comprendre, mais l'idée est de Kacisasaa aussi, c'est la quantité d'alcool qu'il manquait à Renji pour qu'il ose sauter sur son capitaine et lui dire qu'il l'aime. :p

Sinon, désolée pour la fin, elle peut paraître un peu bâclée, je crois, mais c'est pas une partie bien importante, et je ne relis rien de la fic (je corrigerai plus tard, au pire), il est tard à l'heure où j'écris mon commentaire, mais je veux absolument l'envoyer ce soir à Kacisasaa avant de le poster sur quand elle m'aura dit ce qu'elle en pense. ^^

Et, pour les couples IkkaYumi et HisaKira, je pense que je ferai un chapitre bonus avec ce qu'il s'est passé de leurs côtés, mais ça risque de tourner au PWP. ^^ C'est pas sûr que j'en fasse, hein, mais y'a de grandes chances. Et ça sera peut-être pas pour maintenant…

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, une petite review me ferait très plaisir ! :D Et même si vous avez pas aimé, laissez une review aussi (du moment qu'elle est constructive), ça me permettrait d'écrire quelque chose de mieux qui vous plaira. ^^

A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
